(1) Field of the Invention
The invention solves a problem with exposed holes in cabinets for office, closet, and kitchens. With mass manufacturing so prevalent today this invention conceals the holes with a decorative design.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in the drawings of the design have no prior art to our findings and the invention is unique in its design and use.